cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Lalonde
}}Rose Lalonde is one of the main characters of Cool and New Web Comic. She is a friend of Jhon Ebgret, or at least of his non-shitty counterpart John Egbert. She was originally named Roze, but that name was rejected and the name Rose was chosen. She is still referred to as Roze by corrupted characters, as well as being tagged as Roze Lallonk on Youtube. She uses the chumhandle when chatting on Pesterchum. She is the first character introduced to not be affected by the corruption, arguably making her the main protagonist of CaNWC. She has made it her mission to save her friends from the corruption. Unlike Homestuck, Rose's role in Sburb appears to be as a Hero of Space, as shown by her planet being the Land of Light & Froges (LOLAF). She is presumably the "Lord of Space" to match Hecka Jef's role as "Muse of Time." Biography Childhood Rose's life before the start of Cool and New Web Comic is not entirely clear. Upon her creation via ectobiology, she was corrupt like the rest of the universe, meaning she only transformed into "Rose" some time around the start of the comic. However, she believes that it's the rest of the world that has changed, having devolved from some kind of corruption, rather than a change on her part. Rose's memories are a mix of facts from Homestuck and CaNWC, allowing her to remember everyone's normal name and behavior, such as John Egbert being a mild prankster, but also remembering CaNWC specific events, such as "Dave's" month long absence. Otherwise, her life appears to have gone fairly similarly to how it did in Homestuck, being raised by Momi and befriending Jhon, Dabe, and Jaed through the internet. She is aware of Dave's webcomic Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, but was unaware that it was based on real people. She became skilled at knitting, and was preparing a knitted rabbit as a gift for Jhon's birthday. Pre-Entry When Jhon turned 13, he immediately offered to have s*x with Rose. It was around this time that the shift occurred. She initially dismissed his behavior and misspellings as him being drunk, but soon she realized that her entire world had deteriorated as well. Pressed for time, she was unable to investigate very far, and set up a Sburb session with Jhon to escape the meteors bombarding her local area. They successfully established a connection, starting a two-player session, but Jhon quickly disconnected in favor of playing Roller Coaster Tycoon. Left without a server player, and facing immanent destruction, she was messaged by Hecka Jef, who offered to begin a new session with her. While initially hesitant to accept his offer, she was unable to recruit Jhon or Jaed and accepted. She deployed the items Hecka Jef needed, but Momi handled her actual entry process, and Hecka Jef prototyped her grimoire. Entry She began Act 2 in the Land of Light and Froges (LOLAF), a white featureless planet. She contacted a corrupted Terezi to confirm whether the trolls had been affected as well, and then went on to talk to Hecka Jef. He warned her about stairs and told her about his relation to Jhon and Dabe, as well as of their new relation with each other, Prostit, and the details of Swet Bro's death. Soon after, Jhon crashed into her room. She rejected his advances again and tried to psychoanalyze him, but it was soon clear that Jhon could find nothing out of place. She then began contacting random trolls to see if anyone else was unaffected, and after speaking to Gametez and a corrupted Equius, she found a normal Kanaya, who despite speaking coherently was entirely unaware that anything was wrong. Rose then left to explore LOLAF, met Bg'ogubglog'ybulsprite, and found the planet covered in frogs. She was then almost crushed by a Derse ship piloted by Jack Noir, being pushed away at the last second by Momi, who died in her place. She prepared to extract vengeance against Jack, but as they realized they were both normal, they established a truce and entered into cahoots. After rejecting Jaed's advances, Rose agreed to help Jhon move Jack's ship off her mother's body, leading her to discover telekinetic powers. She allowed Momi to be prototyped with Bg'ogubglog'ybulsprite, creating Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite. After Jhon finished making out with Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite, he attempted to flirt with Rose yet again, leading her to order him away so she could collect her thoughts. Rose sat by as Jhon began building his theme park and observed grimdark AR speaking with Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite. She left, presumably to go speak with them, when Jack was suddenly flung at her. She held her hands up to defend herself, which suddenly glowed with a purple light. Act 4 Rose survives the impact and later begins posting her thoughts and theories on her situation to gamefaxs, hoping that someone else normal might see it an contact her. Giving her thoughts on the Corruption, she has picked up several strange details, such as several timeline issues, like how if the Corruption truly began a few hours ago when she first began to notice it, then she cannot properly explain a few things, such as Hecka Jef having apparently been alive for several years, or how Dave/Dabe has apparently been missing for the past month to fulfill BDSM purposes with Jhon. Personality and Traits Rose is notably unchanged, with her introduction page being nearly identical to Homestuck's. She's retained her interest in the strange and mysterious, writing, literature, psychoanalysis, and knitting, as well as perfect grammar, an extensive vocabulary, intelligence, as well certain points of knowledge, such as characters "real" names and behaviors. Rose was initially confused and somewhat frightened by the change, and has begun questioning her own sanity. She is often bewildered, shocked, or disgusted by the way her world works, but still recognizes some degree of humor to it. Treating it as a joke, she sometimes claims to be indifferent to what happens to other people, but when her mom was killed by Jack Noir, her first response was still to avenge her, and will defend them for the sake of their better selves. Although she's starting from a similar position, the deterioration has added a new and cool challenge for her to face, pushing her along a different path. In Homestuck, Rose had a problem with authority, so when she was presented with a quest prepared for her of saving a planet of rainbows and pink turtles, she rejected that option, instead devoting her time to deconstructing her session, finding secret knowledge, and writing up a detailed analysis of what she learned. CaNWC has turned this on its head, instead giving her a featureless planet and the integrity of her friends at risk. In many ways, the world defies proper analysis, working on insane and inconsistent rules. Instead of invoking intrigue, it invokes a kind of apathy, which ironically might better motivate her to actually follow through on her quest to find a way to fix things than in Homestuck proper. Category:CaNWC Protagonists/Allies Category:Humans Category:Normal Category:Characters